Horse Riding
'Classes & Instructors'Edit *East Bay Regional Park District Horse Riding - East Bay Regional Parks - Horse riding lessons at Chabot Stables, Skyline Ranch Equestrian Center, Las Trampas Stables, and Piedmont Stables *Lesson are available at the stables listed under group outings below. 'Equipment'Edit 'Group Outings'Edit *Anthony Chabot Regional Park - Oakland - Phone: (510) 569-4428 - Open: Has intermittent rental stables. Should be available again in the year 2000. In the meantime, children summer camps are being offered. *Las Trampas Stables - San Ramon - Phone: (925) 838-7546 Open: Daily 9-5 for rides. Seasonal restrictions, but year round generally on Las Trampas Regional Wilderness (EBRPD). Day camp summer for children. Year-round lessons; pony rides, horse boarding. Famous for night rides and BBQs during daylight savings hours. *Sunol Wilderness Pack Station - Sunol - Phone: (925) 862-0175 - Open: Guided trail rides in Sunol Regional Wilderness by reservation only. *Wildcat Canyon Ranch City Stables - Oakland - Phone: (510) 430-9510 - Open: Daily. Only for inner city children from the City of Oakland. 5 week summer camp from 1-3pm M-F. focus is on recreation, job training, education and environmental awareness. Many referrals from the school district, but private individuals may also participate in equine care and events on a paid basis. *Five Brooks Stables - Olema - Phone: (415) 663-1570 - 120 miles of trails, including beach rides at the Pt. Reyes National Seashore. Guided rides, private rides, pack trips, hay wagon rides, pony rides, horse boarding and riding lessons. *Miwok Livery - Mill Valley - Phone: (415) 383-8048 - Limited guided trail rides in Marin Headlands (GGNRA); by appointment in small groups 1-4 people. Please call ahead to arrange. *Friendly Acres Ranch - Half Moon Bay - Phone: (650) 726-9916 - Web: - Open Daily all year, weather permitting. No reservations required. 1- to 2-hour rides along the bluffs overlooking the ocean and on the beach. With or without guides. Pony rides for children under 9. *Mar Vista Stables - Daly City - Phone: (650) 991-4224-9-5 daily; guided horse rental rides on the beach. BBQ parties for groups. Ponies for children. Can bring ponies to your home. * Chaparral Ranch - Milpitas - Phone: (408) 263-3336 - By appointment only. Day camps for children 7-18. Guided trail rides in Ed Levin Park. * Garrod Farms Riding Stables - Saratoga Phone: (408) 867-9527 Opened daily all year; covered arena riding in bad weather. Weekday reservations required. 1 hour guided rides in Fremont Older Open Space Preserve / Lower Stevens Creek County Park. Weekend wine tasting. Horse boarding and riding academy. * Armstrong Woods Pack Station Guerneville - Phone: (707) 887-2939 - Year-round, with limited availability Oct.-May. Trail rides and overnight pack trips through Armstrong Redwoods State Reserve and Austin Creek State Recreation Area. *Chanslor Ranch - Bodega Bay - Phone: (707) 875 3333 - Guided trail rides in Bodega Bay and Sonoma coast, private rides, pack trips, hay wagon rides, pony rides, and parties. 'Family'Edit 'Free Play Ideas'Edit 'Guides & Maps & Books'Edit *Traillink.com - Provides horse trails by city, length, and surface type. 'Organizations/Clubs'Edit *Heather Hills Academy Trail Club - Riding in the parks and open space of San Francisco and the peninsula. Overnight and day trip are also available.